Moon Angel
by RaexBB72
Summary: Emotions and hormones are riding high as nightmares and the moon become a regular part of Raven and Beastboy's time together. Rated M for dark themes.
1. The Nightmare

**Moon Angel**

Beastboy stared at the cold, gray door in front of him. His eyes fixed on the name in front of him, panting, trying to catch his breath. He had run as fast as his legs would take him to _her_ door. _Raven's_ door. He could hear her still screaming inside. Had anyone else been standing beside him, they would not have heard it… because she was sending out a telepathic cry only to _him_.

Beastboy hastily gripped the right side of the door. His brow furrowed, sweat running past his temples as he pried the door open, his adrenaline pumping rapidly and relentlessly. He had to save her from whatever was doing this. He couldn't stand to hear her screams of agony piercing his mind.

Upon the door finally sliding out of his way he could see her form on the bed tossing, writhing. He ran to her side. He took in her face seeing it sweat-coated, jaw clenched tight, grunting sounds escaping her throat as she continued to send telepathic screams for Beastboy. Crying his name. Pleading for him to free her. "Raven! Wake up! Raven it's just a dream!" Beastboy clasped his hands onto her left arm and shoulder, shaking them in attempts to wake her. "Raven, please wake up!" Tears started to form at the sides of Beastboy's eyes. The screams shattering his heart. The _torture_ and suffering he could sense in her screams. He shut his eyes tight and continued shaking her harder. A gasp reached his ears and his eyes flew open to see Raven awake and panting, staring at the ceiling. He gently released his grip and waited for her. Raven's eyes rolled over Beastboy. Seeing as it was her teammate she gently closed her eyes as she tried to recover her breathing.

After a minute of the only sound being breathing from both beings, Raven's air intake became steady and soft. "Beastboy?" Clearly Raven was confused to see Beastboy bedside. She turned to him opening her eyes and just stared at him blankly trying to recall her dream. It was coming to her, but slowly. She remembered it started with her walking the streets of Jump City.

**-DREAM FLASHBACK-**

It was during the day. Sunny. It was fairly normal. Normal enough to be confused with any other day in Jump City. She was merely strolling the sidewalk next to a café when a 6-foot-tall man walked out of the doorway a few feet in front of her. Raven kept walking thinking nothing of it. However, he was somewhat sketchy looking. Wearing an ankle length, beige trench coat. His head hunkered down in front; you literally could not see anything but his eyes piercing her body as she walked by him.

He started following closely behind her. Raven could feel her hair standing on end as she was stabbed with sinister vibes. Before she could attempt to flee nonchalantly, a rag came into her view, clamping down on her mouth. While an arm circled her arms and small frame and squeezed tightly enough to elicit a squeak from Raven. She held her breath struggling. However, by not being able to breath, her attempts were made weak. After squirming in his hold for several seconds her lungs were searing with pain, pleading and battling with her to breath. Survival instincts overtook and forced her to intake the Clorophorm from the soaked rag. '_NO!_' was Raven's last thought before her lids became droopy and her body became paralyzed and limp.

She came to in a dimly lit room. The walls gray, almost a smoke-like color. Raven sat up noticing she lay on the floor of a small bedroom. The carpet an excrement brown. She looked to her left seeing a simple bed not too different from a cot. The blankets, sheets, and pillow also gray. A window rested in the wall just above the bed, the shades drawn and slanted closed. To her right was a simple tan dresser. Four drawers tall and unthreatening. Probably the most friendly object in the house inanimate or not. Directly in front of her were the sliding doors to a closet. Also gray. And a door in the far right corner. Closed.

She looked behind her only to be greeted by a pair of legs clad in a pair of baggy, blue jeans. Raven's eyes trailed up this person's body only to be abruptly interrupted halfway up by the sharp pull of her hair. He pulled up half her body with the hair-clenched hand till she came face to face with his crotch, while she could see the left hand reaching for the zipper on his jeans. Raven closed her eyes and tried to move her legs and hands. Only they wouldn't budge. Something was restraining them. She opened her eyes and looked down at her wrists in front of her. Bound with heavy-duty rope. She tried to summon her powers to break the ropes, but nothing happened. Her powers were gone it seemed. She couldn't even feel them. She was feeling strangely mortal. This thought hit her hard and she started to panic, realizing the intensity of the danger she was in. She looked in front of her to see the man sliding down a pair of blue and green plaid boxers only to reveal his six-inch erect member. Raven stared at its obviously non-trimmed afro of hair. She could feel her stomach trying to lurch from her mouth. Before the man could make another move she brought her balled fists up to punch the threatening staff. The man yelled out in pain, dropping Raven to the floor as both his hands flew to his injured appendage.

Raven turned on her stomach in direction towards the door. She wasted no time in crawling to it, albeit in a way much similar to a caterpillar. About 2 feet from the door she felt a hand pushing into her back and pushing her body into the floor. Raven strained trying to move, squirm, somehow wriggle free, but ultimately realizing it was useless. She felt a weight on her legs and assumed the man was sitting on them. There was a sudden tugging at her leotard. Until now she hadn't realized her cloak was missing from it usually resting place. She heard the sound of scissors and terror started to bead from her forehead. She could only imagine what he had in mind with sharp, cutting, slicing utensils. The sound of fabric being snipped was all she could hear. Raven issued a sigh of relief as she realized he was cutting her leotard and not her. But her relief was short lived when reality hit.

Raven felt a slight exposure - feeling the air on her bare back and buttocks. Horror was racing though her entire body and mind. It felt like an eternity just sitting there waiting for the inevitable, hoping for it to never come. She once again tried to summon some power, _any_ power. But just like the last time she could feel the clear absence of it _all_. Panic started to turn into extreme terror. Silent tears started to stream down her cheeks as she stiffened, absolutely petrified.

An alarmed gasp expelled from Raven's mouth as she felt something soft yet stiff poking it's way between her legs. The awareness of what was coming next was hitting the back of Raven's mind like a bag of bricks. She felt helpless, feeling absolutely no way out. No way to fight back. But she wasn't about to keep from trying. Raven started to scream and shriek and screech at the top of her lungs. She emitted obscenities, cries for help, and threats all to no avail. She could feel him pushing at her lips. Raven clenched her jaw to keep from crying. To keep from showing weakness. Raven got ready to scream out once more, but was suddenly cut off by a hand on the back of her neck, pushing it down forcing her chin up ultimately obstructing her voice and breathing. She started to choke as he slipped his way in tearing the sides of her opening. The excruciating pain of being ripped open shot through her entire body like lightening. Raven screeched out in anguish, tears no longer silent. She called for her teammates. _Anyone_ to save her from this torment. She could feel him scraping in and out of her so dryly, like sandpaper. Screeches turned into sobs as Raven gave in, knowing that no one was on their way to come for her. That there was no way to escape. That the damage had already been done. And the next thing she saw was the ceiling of her bedroom. The next thing she heard was her ragged breathing. The next thing she felt was her soft, cushy bed beneath her and her thick comforter laying atop of her.

**-PRESENT-**

Reliving the dream took no more than a few seconds. Focusing back on Beastboy, Raven gave him a quizzical look. "Why are you here?" Not that she wasn't relieved to be woken from such a horrid a nightmare.

"What do you mean? You called for me." Now it was Beastboy's turn to look at Raven puzzled.

"No I didn't. I was asleep. How could I call for you?" Raven sat up, giving Beastboy her full attention. She had to hear this excuse.

"Yes, _you did_. And unless someone else in the tower has telepathy and knows how to imitate your voice, I'm pretty sure it was your screaming I heard in my head." Beastboy gave her a sardonic look and pointed to the left side of his head with his index finger.

"Wait. I… I was screaming? What did I say?" Raven was starting to feel unsettled.

"The only word you kept screaming was my name. Other than that, it was just screams. You sounded like you were crying. Like you were in some kind of pain." He looked down at her concerned, sorrowful, almost heartbroken.

"You mean I just called out for you? No one else?"

"Is anyone else standing here?" Beastboy chuckled, hoping to lighten the moment.

Raven's head shifted down as if she were inspecting her sheets. Still feeling very violated from her nightmare she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her nose peeking just above her knees.

Beastboy risked the possibility of her kicking him out by sitting next to her on her bed, but sensed that being alone is probably the last thing she'd want at this moment. As Raven stared at the far wall across the room in what seemed like deep thought, Beastboy couldn't help but notice the moonlight, gleaming through her window, illuminating her pale skin. Making it shine with purity and radiance.

Noticing the silence Raven turned to look at Beastboy. Unbeknownst to Beastboy, there was a subtle love struck kind of look on his face. He was smiling at her in a smirking kind of way, his eyes light, but implying a certain heaviness. She just couldn't decipher exactly what that heaviness was or even meant. However, she quickly turned, blushing. The look on his face, the look he was _giving her_, was sending butterflies through her stomach. Raven started to mentally slap herself. What was she thinking? '_Must be a side effect of the nightmare._' Getting the feeling that Beastboy was still staring she spoke, "Beastboy… Why are you staring at me?" Raven had long ago decided to listen to her teammates, rather than reading their thoughts. Giving them a sense of privacy. Although, in Beastboy's case, it just ended up frustrating her more because she was just one mind read away from all the little secrets he seemed to keep hidden around her.

Beastboy twitched, not realizing he had been staring. He could feel his cheeks becoming hot and searched his head for an excuse. "Um… uh-I uh… I-I-I was just wondering what you were dreaming about. Yea, that." Beastboy's expression suddenly turned more serious, yet concerned. "What was causing you so much pain?" Raven tensed not exactly wanting to spill the news of her dream. She wasn't one to usually share any part of her personal life.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Though the quivering in her voice stated otherwise. Raven resorted to this phrase whenever she was too afraid to talk to someone about what was bothering her.

"Those screams you sent weren't nothing. Please, I just want to help." Beastboy pleaded.

"Look, it was just a dream. It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Well _you_ were obviously worked up about it." Beastboy's voice started to rise, getting irritated that she just _wouldn't_ let him in. "Why else would I be here if it wasn't for your shrieks of terror?"

Raven flinched wincing inwardly. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, stinging them. It was then that Beastboy could tell that whatever the dream contained it was obviously very painful to even talk about.

Beastboy didn't want to make her cry. "Whoa. Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. I just thought it would have helped. But hey, I'm just stupid Beastboy." Beastboy gently punched the side of his head, giving a weak smile in attempts to make light of the moment and hopefully cheer up the sorrowful girl.

Raven's eyes stopped the liquid production. Her expression didn't change when she turned to him. However, she did have small smile happening on the inside.

After a few seconds of unwavering silence, Beastboy spoke up "… Maybe I should leave you now. Can't imagine you let me stay as long as you have." Beastboy stood to leave when he felt soft, cold fingers gently touch his. He turned to see Raven staring at him, her arm outstretched toward his. Beastboy looked at her puzzled.

Raven looked down, although she spoke anyway, "Maybe… maybe you were right."

'_Dost my ears deceive me?_' Beastboy mentally joked.

"I don't think- Correction: I don't _want _to be alone. Not right now at least," Raven finished.

So without another word spoken between the two, Beastboy sat down beside Raven again. And as he did so, he could not help but once again notice how the moonlight lit up her features and softened her edges.


	2. Time To Talk

**Moon Angel**

Beastboy opened his eyes only to see darkness. He started to panic inwardly fearing he'd gone blind somehow. He blinked several times until his eyes started to adjust to the dark room. Figures and shapes came into view more clearly. He then realized he wasn't in his _own _room. He sat up to get a better look and that's when a figure caught his eye. She was sleeping soundly to the right of him, facing him. Eyes closed, face peaceful… and mouth slightly open, Beastboy lightly chuckled.

Beastboy stared around the room trying to recall what had happened before he'd fallen asleep. Raven screaming, rushing to her room, sitting beside her on the bed. They had eventually started up a conversation, about what Beastboy couldn't recall, and had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, closing her curtains so that the light would not keep them awake.

Beastboy's eyes rolled along Raven's form. Noticing she kicked her sheets off herself while asleep. She was without her cloak and he could make out every curve of her body. Beastboy shook his head and mentally slapped himself. '_She's my teammate. I shouldn't be thinking about her that way. It's disrespectful._' However, he did allow himself some leeway when his eyes locked on her face. Something seemed off, with the shadows of the night darkening it. Beastboy frowned.

Beastboy switched his attention to Raven's nightstand on the right side of the bed. Looked at the standard alarm on it, "6:40 PM" it read in red glowing numbers. '_We must have slept all day._'

Beastboy decided it was best to wake her. After all, they both needed to at least eat something.

Beastboy brought his left hand to her right shoulder and shook it gently. "Raven…" He started in a low whisper. "Raven. Time to wake up." Raven started coming to. Beastboy lifted his hand when she began to squirm. Her eyes squinted open at first, expression looking somewhat puzzled as she realized who had intruded upon her sleep. After a few seconds realization washed over her eyes and he could see she was recalling the night before.

Raven sat up with her right palm pressed against her forehead, trying to clear the post-wake-up fog. She turned to her nightstand reading the time. "Great," she muttered.

"We should head to the common room for some food." Beastboy sounded uncharacteristically sensible. To which Raven responded with an incredulous expression. "What," he replied.

"You're being awfully sensible."

Beastboy just chuckled and took hold of Raven's left hand, tugging on it to indicate it was time to get up. Raven scooted to the edge, swung her legs over the side, and stood up. As Beastboy made his way to her door she grabbed a spare cloak from her closet and swung it over her shoulders as she followed him through the door and into the hall.

As they made their way to the common room there was literally no conversation. Beastboy sneaked a look at Raven every once in a while to read her expression. It just seemed neutral. And he couldn't read her mind - that was her power, not his.

Beastboy tried not to think too much about it and just enjoyed a walk with his less-friendly teammate, delighting in the fact that she was being well, friendly; as friendly as she could be when it came to her.

They reached the common room doors. Beastboy and Raven were a little surprised to see it empty. They figured everybody would be eating dinner. Beastboy hopped off the steps and somewhat skipped to the fridge. Upon opening it he found a big black pot sitting on the top shelf. He assumed it was Cyborg's three-meat spaghetti. Beastboy reached past it for a new package of tofu.

As he closed the door he turned to see Raven behind him at the counter staring at a note taped to her tea cupboard. "_Sorry we didn't wake you for dinner. We know Beastboy doesn't enjoy the smell of Cy's meat spaghetti and we know you, Raven, will get up and eat when you please. The rest of the team headed to bed early. Night. Robin._" Raven finished reading aloud, shrugged, and opened the cupboard door to grab a packet of tea.

Beastboy looked down at his tofu and frowned. He wasn't really feeling all that hungry. So instead he put it back and just opted for some water.

Raven filled a kettle with water, set it on the heating stove, and walked to the couch to sit. She sat next to a book she had left there the day before and opened it to where she had left off. Beastboy came around the opposite side and sat to her left setting his glass on the 'coffee' table. Raven immediately closed her book knowing she wasn't going to get any reading done now. Normally she would have scowled at Beastboy and told him to leave her so she could read. But at the moment she was rather thankful for the company. After her nightmare she really didn't want to be left alone. Beastboy seemed to have caught on to this because he just straight up asked her, "So why haven't you told me to leave yet?" Raven's expression swirled into surprise and her aura encapsulated her hood to lift it over her head, to hide the blush that was creeping its way across her cheeks. She turned her head to face away from him. Beastboy gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't hide from me," he whispered. Raven's face went crimson beneath her hood.

Beastboy risked her slapping him silly by pinching the tip of her hood between his thumb and forefinger and pulling it down. It took some of the front strands from her hair with it, framing her face beautifully, like a princess from a mythological book, before falling back into place. And Beastboy's heart skipped a beat. His face flushed slightly. '_What on earth is wrong with me?! She's just my teammate. Why am I getting all flustered? I never get this way around Starfire._'

Meanwhile, Raven's heart started to beat a mile a minute as soon as she felt him removing her hood.

_Swoosh_! The sound of the common room doors opening made it's way to both pairs of ears making Raven and Beastboy jump slightly. Cyborg walked through yawning. Paying no mind to the two on the couch, he made his way to the fridge.

Raven's heart slowed rapidly. Silently she thanked Cyborg, for if he hadn't entered her heart probably would have burst from the intensive workout it was getting. Beastboy's returned to normal as well, and both their faces had returned to normal color, if not a little paler from the slight scare of a surprise walk-in.

Cyborg went about the kitchen reheating some of his spaghetti; Beastboy scrunching up his face at the smell. He took the plate with him as he was leaving. And just before the doors closed behind him he called over his shoulder "I figured I'd leave you two _alone._" Cyborg's implications were clear by his emphasis. Raven almost got whiplash as she turned her head so fast to scold him, but the doors had already closed. Raven turned back, grumbling underneath her breath.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Raven turned to see a smug expression slipping it's way onto Beastboy's face.

She frowned in response.

Beastboy replied to it with a sigh.

Raven deadpanned.

Beastboy smirked.

Raven's brow raised in question.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer… 'cause I already _know _the answer," Beastboy went back to smug.

"Oh really? What's the answer," Raven challenged.

And as bluntly as possible he responded, "You like me."

Raven nearly choked. She just stared at him wide-eyed, expression in disbelief.

Beastboy snickered and giggled. "I'm just kidding Rae. Actually, I really am surprised you haven't slapped me yet, or at the very least made me leave you to yourself."

_Whewwwww_! The tea kettle interrupted with an abrupt whistle before Raven could answer.

Raven held up a finger as she stood, indicating to Beastboy to hold that thought. She got up, went to the kitchen, and went about making her tea.

After several minutes she returned to the couch and sat in the same spot as before. She held her cup of tea in her hands, which were resting on her lap… and she basically just stared into her tea. With a defeated sigh she finally answered him, "I just don't want to be alone." She looked up to meet his eyes, to prove she meant what she said. Not that she had a history of lying.

"Why me?"

Raven stared at him, eyebrow raised again. "You have to ask? It's not obvious?"

Beastboy just kept staring at her blankly.

As her eyes rolled she sighed again, hating having to spell it out. It was embarrassing. She was never so open with people. "You rescued me… from my nightmare." Raven's mind tried to fight the embarrassment. The last thing she needed was to start blushing.

"Well, that's 'cause you called for me." Beastboy stared at her with a don't-you-remember look.

Raven had forgotten. The blush had won the battle. Her face was going red again. She could feel the burning heat of embarrassment.

"Come to think of it…" Beastboy stared at the ceiling. "Why did you call for me?" He continued looking back to her more intently… expectantly.

'_Dammit!_' Raven's eyes shut tight. She was praying he wouldn't ask that. It's not like there was an answer for it, she just didn't want him reading too much into it.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a machine running down, losing power… and the lights went out. "You've got to be kidding me," Raven thought aloud. She opened her eyes and looked around. She set her tea down on the coffee table. This had been happening as of recent; a couple times a week. Cyborg was making improvements to the security system, seeing as how they always somehow got ambushed in their own Tower. And it was using so much power, as well as having some technical glitches, it was often causing the lights to go out.

It wasn't so bad. Worst that came of it was when both Beastboy and Cyborg had been cooking in the kitchen a week earlier.

**-FLASHBACK-**

They stood side by side. They had set down their preferred meat and meat substitute in the middle between each other. The lights had then without warning went out. The two figured they could still work in the dark knowing the kitchen like the back of their hands. When it came time for Beastboy to mold his burgers he accidentally grabbed Cyborg's beef and when it came time for Cyborg to roll his meatballs he accidentally grabbed Beastboy's tofu. Neither had noticed that they had the wrong product until they had sat down to eat and the lights flickered back on. Beastboy's real beef burger was two inches from his mouth when he noticed it was too brown. And Cyborg's drool was sucked back in when he saw his plate was full of extremely pale meatballs. The rest of that night didn't end so well with Beastboy curled up traumatized, and Cyborg pitching a fit about how he almost puked when he saw what was on his plate.

**-PRESENT-**

"It's not so bad Rae. Look." Raven followed Beastboy's pointed finger. It was aimed straight for the moon. Raven's eyes widened just a bit at the sight. The moon was absolutely vast just floating there in the sky above the reflective ocean.

Raven felt an inflexible urge to walk up to the window. It was if her body was moving her against her will, and only stopped to let her free when she reached the window. Beastboy followed and stood beside her.

The moon again illuminated her face as it had the night before. Softening every feature and making her glow with absolute radiance. Beastboy's eyes trailed down her body. Noticing her cloak slightly open, revealing her curves. Beastboy's mind raced a mile a minute wishing for his hands and arms to be around those soft curves. Feeling her soft, pale, cool skin pressed again his toned, deep, warm skin- '_Oh my god! What am I thinking!_' Beastboy turned to look out the window to avoid looking at his teammate for fear of what scene would play through his mind next.

Raven could feel odd vibes coming off of Beastboy. Vibes she hadn't ever felt from him. Her curiosity was piqued. She questioned whether she should take a quick peek at his mind or not. It would be morally wrong to do so. However, on the other hand, it would give her a chance to see something he obviously would never share if she asked about it.

But before Raven could take the chance to spy into Beastboy's mind, the sound of a machine whirring back to life made its way through the Tower. The light above them slowly flickered back to life. And the divine illumination of the moon was cut off; the window being the one wall separating Raven from the heavenly glow.

Both Beastboy and Raven squinted under the harsh lighting and waited for their eyes to adjust. Beastboy turned to look at the common room, noticing a strange feeling in his pants as he did so. He looked down and saw a bulge at his groin. Beastboy panicked. The suits did not do much to conceal or leave anything to the imagination.

Beastboy searched his mind for a reason to leave. "Um, Rae." Raven turned to him seeing his back facing her. "I know you don't want to be left alone, but I haven't taken a shower in, like, two days. I was hoping I could go take care of that." Beastboy finished hurriedly and rather unconvincingly. However, Raven wasn't going to deny him hygiene.

"Sure. That's fine. I'll just be here reading my book if you come back." Raven's voice came out rather soft, rather uncharacteristically self-conscious.

Beastboy didn't have time analyze it at the moment. As soon as she gave him the okay, he took a jogging start towards the common room doors. Before he went through them he called out, "I'll come back."

Raven stood there, her back to the window, staring at the empty common room. She sighed and her head lowered a bit. She walked back to the couch to try to pick back up on her reading, however, was doubtful she was even going to get as far as opening it with all the thoughts about what was going on with Beastboy clouded her mind. She just couldn't shake her curiosity about the vibes she felt coming from him while they were at the window. Raven pulled her book onto her lap and sighed. She picked up her tea and took a sip only to find that it had gone cold. Again she sighed, irritated, as she leaned back into the couch and just stared out the window.


	3. Moon Angel

**Moon Angel**

Beastboy's head rested against the shower tiles in front of him as the nearly broiling water cascaded over his neck and down his slender, muscular body. He just couldn't shake what happened earlier out of his mind. '_Why am I thinking these things about my teammate? And the mean one for that matter._' Beastboy, thought about that remark. '_Well,_' he supposed '_I can't really call her mean. Okay, not user-friendly._' Beastboy smirked at what he thought was a clever quip.

Raven had not moved from her position on the couch for nearly fifteen minutes, and still had yet to see any sign of Beastboy coming back. '_Why would he come back anyway? He seemed to be in such a hurry to get away from me. He won't come back._' Raven sighed in self-pity as she stood up from the couch and headed for the common room doors.

Raven finally made it to the floor and hall that led to everyone's rooms. Before going to her room she decided to make a pit stop at the bathroom. She assumed Beastboy was using the one on the same floor as the common room, seeing as he was in such a hurry to bathe. '_Yea, right. When has he ever been that 'excited' to shower? Probably isn't even taking one. I bet it was just an excuse to get away._' Being so consumed in her thoughts Raven didn't hear the bathroom door open as she approached it. And before either could make out each other steam surrounded that small portion of the hall.

_UNF!_ "Oww," came Beastboy's voice through the steam.

Raven just moaned and grunted and she rubbed her lower back.

The steam cleared. Raven and Beastboy locked on each other's faces as soon as they came into view. "You ran into me." Raven stated, though not accusingly. She said it as more of an observation.

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd be standing right outside the door." Beastboy said facetiously.

Raven couldn't reason with herself for why she did it, but her eyes decided to stroll along Beastboy's form. Noticing his broad shoulders, his slender shape, the _just_ visible six pack, the V— Raven nearly slapped herself, and thought better of it if she had. '_What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm going insane! I'm checking out Beastboy! Beastboy for Christ's sake!_' And then she noticed… His towel. Upon Beastboy's crash to the ground, his towel had slipped from its tuck and was now laid out beneath him.

Raven's face went crimson. Beastboy followed her gaze, seeing his still erect member out in the open. Beastboy's eyes grew to the size of ping-pong balls. His hands flew to his member pushing it down as he tried to hide it, his face covered in a grimace, as it was painful to do so. Being without any free hands, Beastboy decided to leave the towel, jumped to his feet and haled ass to his room. Raven sat there, face red, and completely stunned.

_Swoosh!_

Beastboy sat on his bed, face blood red. He had never experienced something so embarrassing in his entire life. '_And it front of her, of all people. How am I ever going to be able to face her?_' Beastboy rested his face in his hands, sulking.

Once Raven got her mind straight, she stood and walked into the bathroom. After completing her business, she washed her hands and walked out in direction of her room.

_Swoosh!_

Raven sat on her bed. The scene would not stop repeating in her head. Keeping her face at a constant crimson. Also realizing that she had checked him out was not helping any. Raven crossed her legs, rested her upturned wrists on her knees, closed her eyes, and tried to meditate. The scene played again from the beginning: _the steam, Beastboy's naked body, the V, his erect- GASP! _Raven's eyes flew open to diminish the thought. Staring at her sheets, Raven's face calmed. But it only lasted so long until anger dropped from her eyebrows slanting inward over her eyes to her mouth, teeth bared. She brought the heel of her palm to her forehead in one swift and powerful movement – Raven extreme face-palmed and fell backwards on her bed. She was angry at herself. Angry for looking. _Sigh._

Raven spent the next few hours pretty much just staring at the ceiling. The scene continuously replaying in her head, though she tried to will it to stop.

_Knock, knock, _came a soft rapping on her door. She pushed herself up off her bed and walked to her door. Knowing it could only be one person she did not have an excuse to open her door only three inches as she always did. Opening it fully she saw Beastboy standing on the other side, clothed. Just standing… not speaking.

"Yes?" She asked quizzically.

"I came back… just like I said I would?" His sentence came out as more of a question, as if saying 'remember?'

Raven's cheeks tinged pink slightly. "Oh. Right." She said uninterestedly, so as not to seem at all embarrassed. She turned and walked back into her room. Beastboy followed.

"You don't sound too enthused." Beastboy observed, sounding disappointed.

"What do you want me to say?" Raven asked rhetorically. Turning around to face him once she reached the foot of her bed.

Beastboy just shrugged, as Raven turned on her heel toward her window, pulling the curtains open when she reached it.

Raven sat on her bed, scooted backwards toward the headboard, crossed her legs, and sighed. "I was thinking about catching some sleep, seeing as it's the early morning." Raven was looking out her window and could see the sun coming up over the curve of the earth. "Sleeping all day seems to be my sleep schedule lately." Raven yawned.

"Would you like me to stay?"

Raven stared down at her sheets, not sure what to answer with.

Beastboy walked to the left side of her bed, near the window, pulled the shades closed, and sat down. "I'll sleep down hear if you'd like?" Beastboy suggested.

Raven continued to stare at her sheets.

"Or not…" Beastboy questioned. Not wishing to overstay his welcome he stood up and headed for the door. "I suppose I'll just go?" Beastboy questioned still unsure what to do.

Raven's head jerked up and she outstretched her right hand toward him. "No wait!" Beastboy stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't go." Beastboy couldn't help but smile inside. Although he felt bad that his teammate was suffering from a dream ordeal, he couldn't help but notice how innocent and cute she looked, reaching out to him, her face relaying her fear of letting him leave her sight.

Raven brought her hand back to her body and once again continued to stare at her sheets. "I'm afraid of having another nightmare."

"Well, how about I sleep on the floor, and if it sounds like you're having another nightmare I'll wake you before it gets worse?"

Raven didn't move. Beastboy walked back to the side of her bed, laid out on her floor with his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Raven stared at Beastboy. She sighed, scooted under her covers and turned onto her right.

It didn't take long for sleep to steal her consciousness. As she fell deeper into a dream state, fuzzy pictures moved about, soon coming into focus. Raven started to make out pieces of furniture in a gray room. Gray room, gray furniture – '_Oh no!_' Raven was right back in that room. She was right back at the point before she turned around. Raven wanted to run, but her dream wouldn't let her move. As Raven slept, she did not move in real time, her eyes just moved frantically beneath her lids. It seemed as though her body was paralyzed from the horror that was encasing her unconscious.

In Raven's dream, she was finally able to force herself to turn. To see her tormentor. However, as her eyes scanned the area behind her, there was no one. Raven looked around frantically, movement coming with more ease seeing as danger was not as apparent or immediate in the moment. The room was empty. Raven sighed with relief. '_Now, if I can just find a way out._' Dream Raven tried to stand. That's when she became aware of her limbs. They were tied in the same fashion as in her nightmare before. Once again, panic rushed over her. She tried struggling to loosen the ropes that bound her. But dreams don't always work out in your favor as Raven was realizing.

After a few minutes of panicked limb-seizuring, the door opened. Raven froze immediately, and slowly looked up. She nearly melted when she saw her teammate, Beastboy, standing in the doorway, '_Oh thank god! I'm saved!_' Beastboy closed the door behind him and went to Raven's side.

Beastboy looked over her, asking, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here." Raven could not help but smile at Beastboy. She had never been so happy to see him before.

Beastboy smiled back at her.

Raven waited for Beastboy to go to work and untie her. He just sat there staring and smiling. His smile was off though. It wasn't love-struck like it had been the first night he woke her, it was like an empty happiness. And it wasn't really aimed towards her. More like he was proud of himself.

"Um, Beastboy. What's taking so long."

Beastboy's smile transformed into a smirked sneer. "Oh. You thought I was here to rescue you? How cute," he mocked her.

Raven's face drained in blood and expression. "No…" was the only whispered word that escaped her lungs before Beastboy had his left hand pressed down on her chest, pushing her down on the floor. On her back she was looking at the one person she thought she could trust no matter what. The other Titans had had moments where they betrayed the team, or seemingly so, but Beastboy never did. He always stayed the same.

As Raven lay in terror, Beastboy leered at her body, tracing her curves so intently with his eyes Raven could almost feel it. She squirmed beneath his hold. "Mmm, I like it when you squirm beneath me." Raven nearly gagged when she heard him say that. And that's when she felt his other hand gliding up her thighs. Feeling his fingers squeezing between them. She felt his claws rip the fabric that came between him and her womanhood. As his fingers slid up and down her slit she shook and shuddered in complete disgust.

Beastboy stopped his fingers at the lower part of her lips, right in front of her hole. Before the tears could well and cascade down her cheeks, before Beastboy's fingers could probe inside her she screamed, "BEASTBOY, NO!"

Beastboy's eyes shot open as he heard Raven scream his name. This time it wasn't telepathic. Beastboy scrambled to his feet, wanting to wake her before she screamed again. The other Titans didn't need to be alerted or concerned.

Beastboy started to shake Raven, almost violently. He just wanted to save her from the pain. He couldn't watch her suffer. It hurt too much.

Raven's eyes shot open. She looked over at Beastboy and her eyes widened more than he thought humanly possible. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed at Beastboy.

Beastboy reached out to calm her. "Raven…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Raven screamed as she scooted away from him, her eyes terrified.

"Raven, what's wrong!" Beastboy questioned before Raven had the chance to cut him off by screaming at him again. It hurt to see her look at him like that. Like she was afraid of him. He could handle her being angry with him. That was a common enough occurrence that it no longer fazed him. But to see her absolutely terrified of him left him heartbroken.

Raven continued to glare at him from the other side of her bed. She had scooted off the side onto the floor.

"Raven!" Beastboy demanded. "What the hell did you dream this time? I wanna know because apparently it involves me now!"

"You" Raven started in a low growl. "It was _you _this time."

"What was me?"

Raven did not respond. Her eyes split into four and started to glow neon red.

He just stared at her incredulously. That was it, he wasn't going to take this. '_It was just a dream for God's sake!_' It was ridiculous for her to be acting this way. Beastboy gathered all the courage, and anger, he had and walked over to her. His eyes stern. His teeth shown, bared. Raven's glowing eyes started to dim as he got closer. She couldn't sense fear and that was potentially dangerous. Beastboy stood right in front of her, holding his expression. He reached down to her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. When she was face-to-face with him; he stared her down.

This was her teammate. She questioned why she was suddenly treating him like the enemy. Real life Beastboy hadn't given her any reason not to trust him. Raven's eyes formed back into their original two and dimmed back to violet. "You…" Raven had to look away. She couldn't face him while she told him. "You tried to… take advantage of me." Raven's eyes started to well.

Beastboy's face and voice softened, "How do you mean?" Beastboy clearly wasn't getting it.

Raven jerked her wrists from his grasp. Her arms stood stick-straight at her sides with her fists balled. "What do you think I mean?!" A few teardrops flicked out.

Beastboy motioned back a bit, his expression now conveying a sense of pause and thought, waiting to see if she'd say anything else. She just stood there. Her anger still fresh. Beastboy looked at her trying to process what she could have meant. But only half his brain was really working at it as his other half became rather distracted by Raven's body in front of his. Her cloak was open again and he couldn't tear his eyes from her curv- then it clicked. Beastboy knew what she meant.

Beastboy hung his head and spoke low, ashamed, "I took advantage of you… sexually, didn't I?"

Raven calmed and returned to a normal posture and deadpan expression. She took a seat on her bed and responded with a sigh, "Yes."

Beastboy lifted his head to look at her. She was staring at the floor. He walked to her and lowered himself on the bed next to her. Raven looked at him. A subtle fear was flowing over her eyes. "I'm afraid to go to sleep." Raven choked back tears.

Beastboy looked into Raven's eyes, "Raven… I would never, _ever _hurt you. And I will do every thing I can to keep you safe. Even from nightmares. I will always be here for you to rely on." Beastboy's face was determined, genuine.

Raven was so shocked to hear that coming from Beastboy. It was the last thing she would ever expect from him. The sincerity, the honesty. As she continued to stare into his eyes she couldn't help but feel drawn to them. Like they were pulling her in by some unseen force. Her heart started to pound in her chest '_Why am I feeing this reaction from Beastboy? I don't understand._'

'_How is this happening?_' Beastboy noticed her moving forward and couldn't help moving in towards her. His eyelids lowered. His breathing started to come out ragged. '_Oh Raven._'

Their lips joined. The kiss continuing softly, gently, slowly.

Raven poured her heart out through their kiss. Rejoicing in the love of another. Feeling her body go weak. She caved in and her body fell into Beastboy's. The kiss still continuing.

Beastboy's heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't believe how soft her lips were. How incredible she smelled. His heart nearly stopped when he felt her body push into is. He wrapped his arms around her. Determined to protect her.

When Raven felt his arms encircle her. Protecting her. Her powers unleashed. Books slipped off shelves and thudded to the floor. Anything glass popped and shattered. The curtains flew open. At that very moment Beastboy broke the kiss and looked down at Raven. Her eyes slowly opened as he gasped inwardly at the sight before him. The moon was shining upon her face once again. But this was different than all the previous times Beastboy had witnessed. Her face was illuminated, her skin looked like porcelain, cheeks tinged pink, eyes shimmering, her hair shined with brilliance, and it must have been a trick from his eyes but he could have sworn he saw white wings behind her for the briefest of moments. Her beauty rivaled with that of angels.


	4. Happy Ending

**Moon Angel**

Raven pushed back against his arms. Her head lowered and her face covered itself behind the shadow of her hair. The moment gone and forever a memory, Raven positioned herself back to staring at the floor. She cleared her throat.

Beastboy still caught in awe by what he saw took a second to snap back to present time. "… Oh Raven. I- I'm sorry." He didn't want to apologize for kissing her, but felt that maybe he acted inappropriately considering her dream from only minutes before.

Raven stared up at him, almost sad. "Why are you apologizing?"

Beastboy's face conjured a deep blush. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh… I- uh… I'm… not… sorry?" It was more of a question because he wasn't really sure what she wanted to hear. His mind was all question marks at this point.

Raven blushed and continued, "After all, _I _was the one that kissed you."

Beastboy thought on that, remembering her leaning in first. "Hmm…Why _did _you kiss me?"

Turning even redder, Raven could feel her cheeks burning. She was completely blank when she tried to answer. Nothing came to mind. In a hardly audible whisper Raven tried to answer quickly to avoid further embarrassment, "Idon'tknow… Ijustfelt… pulledintoit." However, Raven could not flee from the intense searing on her cheeks as she felt more and more embarrassed and awkward about what she'd done.

A few moments of silence passed when a dreadful thought made it's way across her mind. Beastboy apologized, and didn't really show any indication whether he was okay with what happened. And Raven knew she didn't have the guts to ask. Rejection would feel like losing the one person she knew she could always count on. She couldn't bear to hear it from him. At least not with him knowing about her knowing about how he felt. She decided to break a personal moral just this once and dove into Beastboy's mind to pick up what she could about how he was feeling.

'_Oh my God! She kissed me! Why isn't she killing me? Why would she kiss me? We just got over the part of our friendship where she doesn't hate me anymore. And why did I like it so much? Why am I feeling this way? OH MY GOD, SHE KISSED ME!_' It was taking some time to _really _sink in. '_Oh man, this is gonna be so weird tomorrow. But maybe it was worth it. That kiss was just so… oh man, I just want to kiss her again._'

Raven fought as hard as she could to keep her face from going from deep red to purple. She was also quite impressed by how calm his face was with all that chaos going on inside. She couldn't help feeling the urge to mess him up and make him show it. Mustering up all the courage she could to ask her next question, while looking as innocent and sweet as possible, she made her voice very meek and cute, "Did you like it?"

Beastboy felt like his face was on fire. How was he supposed to answer that? "I… I-" Beastboy looked frantic, like he was searching his brain for any answer that would save him from humiliation and a possible Raven beatdown. Hanging his head ashamed he answer truthfully, "Yes…"

It took all Raven had to keep her mouth as straight as possible. Then without notice Raven spoke quietly and self-consciously, "I liked it too."

Beastboy's head jerked up. His eyes meeting hers trying to process whether he really heard that or not. He had to see her say it. "Wha- What did you say?"

Raven did not enjoy repeating herself. And having to repeat this particular phrase just made her feel more self-conscious. Saying it almost exactly the same way she had done the first time, "I… I liked it."

Then without notice Beastboy felt that familiar pull again. Leaning in towards Raven, he tried to stop himself. It was as if he was being pulled by some invisible magic. He couldn't move any other way except forward. Raven felt the pull as well. She, however, didn't want to fight against it. This pull, this magic, felt warm and comfortable, safe and right. She welcomed Beastboy's warm breath against her lips before his lips met hers ever so softly. His left hand moving on it's own to caress her cheek.

Breathing through their noses they embraced each other's lips without ever having to break. Raven leaned her entire body into Beastboy's, whose right hand encircled her small frame and held her close. Very slowly their bodies simultaneously leaned onto the bed. There they laid in each other's embrace, their kiss far from ending. Raven finally had an end to her nightmares, and Beastboy got his Moon Angel.


End file.
